Tecoluga (Uber Rare Cat)
Tecoluga is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during Tales of the Nekoluga and the limited time Metal Busters event. True Form increases its range and increases the chance to deal a Critical Hit. Cat Evolves into Tesalan Pasalan at level 10. Evolves into Lufalan Pasalan at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: *Extremely high damage. *Chance to do a Critical Hit, doubling the damage and killing Metals. *Very high range, even higher in true form. *High DPS. *Fairly quick attack rate. Cons: *Single target attack, so it cannot be used in stages with a large amount of peons. *Slow movement speed. *Extremely long recharge time. *Extremely low health for an Uber Rare. *Useless in normal form. Strategies/Usage * Universally among the Nekoluga family, it's better to use his evolved form or True Form. *Tesalan Pasalan is generally considered to be among the strongest characters in the game, with the second-strongest destructive power of all cats per hit (third if you count Togeluga when their ability activates), not including cats with the "massive damage" ability; a mind-boggling 124,100 at Lv.30. That's 248,200 at Lv.30 if he does a Critical Hit! Because of this, he can turn Metal Cyclone into "scrap metal" in just one Critical Hit, even at level 12! That's if you are lucky enough to get the Critical Hit before he dies, though. By using Uber Rare Catseyes to get to level 40, Tesalan/Lufalan Pasalan will deal an insane 160,000 damage (320,000 with a Critical Hit)! In fact, the only character that can outclass him in terms of damage is Warlock and Pierre with their quad damage to enemy bases. *His impressive attack power is balanced with single-target attack type, making him pointless if the boss is protected by a lot of peons or constant support. Be sure to clear out enemy meatshields with long-ranged units, Shockwave units, or using your Cat Cannon, before using this Cat. Tesalan Pasalan is good behind a strong meatshield line, as he's a very hard hitter (albeit with single target attack), with impressive range (7th highest range for a cat unit). Useful on later bosses. Tecoluga's True Form, Lufalan Pasalan, also destroys the Crazed Bird Cat and Manic Flying Cat. He outranges them, deals huge amounts of damage, and there aren't a ton of small enemies surrounding these crazed cats that will cause Lufalan to not hit the boss. Description English Version *Normal Form: Not sure if this is a Cat....There's just something about those arms... *Evolved Form: Are you kidding me?! Seems like the one does massive damage (sometimes critical) to just one enemy. *True Form: It seems like this one is a straw-hatted pirate of some kind. But we really can't be sure. Massive damage vs. one enemy. (Might Crit.) Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Total cost for upgrading from 1-30 = 6,490,800 Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A lifeform similar to Nekoluga, but with long arms and a medium head. Attacks by slapping with its arms. *Evolved Form: The arms are longer and bigger than Unknown Cat. Attacks by slapping with its hands on the ground. *True Form: It now has the straw hat and the shirt of Monkey D. Luffy, the main character of the pirate-themed TV show, One Piece. Has the same attack animation as its previous form. Trivia *Among Nekoluga family, his name Te(手/te)-coluga reflects that its hands are the parts that are abnormally long. *True Form is based on Luffy from the Straw Hat Pirates. *In 6.0, its throne of highest damage per hit has been taken down by Immortal Shingen and by Mad Doctor Klay. **However, its Critical Hits still deal the highest damage per hit out of all cats (except Warlock & Pierre with their Base Destroyer ability). *This unit has the highest damage out of all units from the Nekoluga Family. *Some players have taken to referring to Tecoluga as "The BOSS KILLER," given its ability to wipe out unprotected bosses. Gallery 170 normal.png|Normal form description (JP) 170 evolved.png|Evolved form description (JP) 2 Tekoruga Attack Animation.gif|Tecoluga's Attack Animation Mr. Hands Attack Animation.gif|Tesalan Pasalan's attack animation Tecoluga Description (EN).PNG|Normal form description (EN) Tesalan Pasalan Description (EN).PNG|Evolved form description (EN) 20160827_203231000_iOS.png|True form description (EN) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/171.html ---- Units Release Order: << Kubiluga | Balaluga >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Critical Hit Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Single Target Cats Category:Gacha Cats